ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros Dereked
DO NOT EDIT! Super Smash Bros Dereked is a game for the Wii and Wii-U Only All Characters *Torchic *Venonat *Psyduck *Lumpy *Linny (Beat event 12 to unlock) *Tuck (Beat event 10 to unlock) *Ming-Ming (Beat event 8 to unlock) *Porygon2 *Mr. Game and Watch (play Classic mode on any diffecuty with any Characters to unlock) *Pikachu *Annoying Orange *Jarvis (beat classic mode with a 2 in the seconds meter to unlock) *Drifloon (Beat Classic mode as Torchic,Venonat,Psyduck,Porygon2, Pikachu, Peppy and The Annoying Orange to unlock) *Nanomech (Play Classic Mode 25 Times to unlock) *Piranha Plant (play Classic mode as Mario and Luigi to unlock) *Lampent (Play Classic mode as Drifloon to unlock) *Master Shake *Choco cat *Socks (Use metal box 25 times to unlock) *BurroBot *Pear (Beat Classic on Normal with the Annoying Orange to unlock) *MarshMellow (use the fire flower 50 times to unlock) *Midget Apple (Play as the Annoying Orange in brawl mode to unlock) *Throh (Play brawl mode 50 times to unlock) *Sawk (play brawl mode 25 times to unlock) *Natu *Popple *Hitmonlee (Play Brawl mode 75 times to unlock) *Hitmonchan (Play Brawl mode 125 times to unlock) *Hitmontop (Play brawl mode 100 times to unlock) *Ballhog (use Bomb ombs at least 45 times to unlock) *Angry Birds *Rocky *Cleo *Peppy *Whirlipede (Beat Classic mode on normal within 12 mintues to unlock) *Golett *Yakko (Beat event 18 to unlock) *Wakko (Beat event 16 to unlock) *Dot (Beat event 14 to unlock) *EgBot (Play classic mode as Burrobot) *Cubic (Play brawl as Egbot) *H-83 (Play brawl as Cubic) *Bat-Man (Unlock Linny,Tuck,Ming-Ming,Mr. Game and Watch,Jarvis,Drifloon,Nanomech,Piranha Plant,Lampent,Socks,Pear,Marshmellow,Midget Apple,Throh,Sawk,Hitmonlee,Hitmonchan,Hitmontop,Ballhog,Whirlipede,Yakko,Wakko,Dot,Egbot,Cubic and H-83, then play a Brawl) *Solider *Garfelid *Grapefruit *Peter Griffin *Xatu - Beat Adventure mode as Natu on Normal *Blazken *Lady Googoo *Giant Hamster Monster - Beat Classic as Everyone except him *Rewind *Mosh *Injured Pea *Amy Rose *Homestar *Sato *Slam Bam *Whirlwind *Shy Guy *Deedee *Extreme Penguin - Beat classic on Normal as Peppy *Mr. Head - Beat Classic on Intense for the First Time *Wrecking Ball *R.O.B - Beat Classic as Mr. Game and Watch *Stuart Little *Margalo *Cuddles *Sniffles *Pichu *Mattboo *Coolio *Sisscor Kick Kid *U.B *Baby Yoshi *Wumbo Gumbo *Kirby *Umu *Yoshi *Klang *Chick *Dee *GIR *Male ant *Female ant *Luigi *Real Patrick Star *Spyro *Mario *Zim *Dr. Rabbit *Harry Potter Puppet *Hands *LOL WUT Pear *O RLY? Owl *Chuck E Cheese *Octo *NRG *LOL WUT Guy *Broken Robot *Porygon-Z *Spongebob *Patrick *ZOOM Drink *Greg Heffley *Drill Sergeant *Golurk *Swanna *Long Cat *Wham-Shell *Double Trouble *Stump Smash *Cofagrigus *Invisible Man *Pinky and the Brain *Fox *Chowder - Eat at least 200 food in Brawl Mode *Mung Daal - Beat Classic as Chowder on Normal *Redford *Giggles *Toothy *Lightning Rod *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Ellie Mental *Voltorb *Strong Bad *Cro Marmot *80s Robot *Nipper *Rigby *Mordicai *Yoyo *Hoops *Y-Guy *Eruptor *Camo *Kissy *Ecto *Mametchi *Pot head Jarvis *Quaponk *Rotom *Barnacles - Beat Adventure mode without losing a life or taking damage *Kwazii - Beat Adventure mode without losing a life *Peso - Beat Classic without taking any damage *Snowbell *Pop *Cub *Flaky *Nutty *Disco Bear *Handy *Mime *Petunia *Russel *Splendid - Beat Classic as all the Happy Tree Friends *Dumbface *Tree Rex - Beat Classic as Stump Smash on Very Hard *Good Flippy *Agumon *Puppetmon - beat Classic as Agumon *Lifty - Beat Classic as Rigby *Shifty - Beat Adventure mode as Rigby *Eye-Brawl - Beat classic as Tree Rex on Intense *Doodle - Beat Classic as Mr. Game and Watch and Greg Heffley on Normal *Crash Bernstein (play Classic mode with 10 different characters from 10 different universes) More Unlockables Coming Soon... Stages TBA Assiant Characters TBA Bosses TBA Music TBA Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Crossover Video games